gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:PerryH
;Die automatische Begrüßungsnachricht für neue Mitglieder Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:PerryH. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 18:03, 31. Jul. 2010 :Danke auch, ich komme darauf zurück ;) --Perry 00:07, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kontakt Wäre es möglich, mit dir mal persöhnlich zu sprechen, z.B über ICQ, MSN oder Skype? 501.legion 18:43, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin ein per email verifizierter Benutzer dieses GTA-Wikis und bevorzuge diese Art der Kontaktaufnahme. Meine MSN, ICQ und (erst recht) meine Skype ID bleibt guten Freunden vorbehalten sowie Leuten, mit denen ich eine persönlichere Beziehung aufnehmen möchte. Danke für das Verständnis. --Perry 00:07, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: Kein Problem. Nur lässt sich ein Projekt besser planen, wenn eine sog. Live-Kommunitkation (ja, das Wort gibt es nicht) besteht. Ich hoffe, du weißt was ich meine. Vllt kannst du einen Extra-Account anlegen...aber müssen tust du gar nichts http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Aufräumaktion Betrifft die 'Aufräumaktion' technische oder inhaltliche Dinge? Christoph 19:58, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Würde mich auch sehr interessieren! 20:28, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Ich habe mal eine kleine Aktion ins Rollen gebracht: GTA Wiki:Aufräumaktion inklusive Vorlage Vorlage:Aufräumaktion. Genaueres muss noch ergänzt werden! :Ich werde mir bis morgen ein paar Gedanken dazu machen, wie man das Ganze vernünftig strukturiert. Und ja, die Aufräumaktion betrifft sowohl technische als auch inhaltliche Dinge. Ein Beispiel: Die Seite Multiplayer (SA) und die (kürzlich von mir voreilig aufgeräumte) Seite Zweispieler-Modus betrifft inhaltlich das gleiche Thema. Eigentlich sollte es gar nicht passieren, dass zwei Artikelseiten zum gleichen Thema nebeneinander entstehen (wenn die Admins aufpassen). Nun ist es aber so geschehen (nicht nur dort) und man müsste solche Artikel zusammenführen... nur... Wer kümmert sich darum? : Also nochmal: Ja, es geht um beides! Sowohl technische als auch inhaltliche Dinge! Wie man so etwas koordiniert werden wir sehen, ICH bin jedenfalls dabei und helfe wo ich kann. --Perry 01:49, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, bei den Artikeln einfach die Vorlage einfügen und dann wird dieser Artikel der Kategorie Kategorie:Aufräumaktion untergeordnet und dann können wir mit allen Benutzern zusammen die Artikel aufräumen. Am besten stelle ich noch eine Liste rein, in der man sich wie bei der Beantragung eines Wikis im Zentral-Wiki hier für einen Artikel einträgt. Das verhindert Bearbeitungskonflikte. :: Falls es noch etwas zu verbessern gibt, dann melde dich bitte bei mir http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Zur Aktion Zweispieler-Modus Wurde das Bild schon umbenannt? Es hatte den Anschein, dass es gelöscht wurde. Nun gut, dann würde ich einen Platzhalter vorschlagen, da ein Artikel mit fehlendem Bild (in Zusammenhang mit "nicht vorhanden") nicht akzeptabel ist. 501.legion 16:42, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, noch nicht und ich kanns ja nicht selber machen :( Geh einfach auf Datei:2 klick in der Box auf Datei verschieben und dann am besten ohne Haken bei Weiterleitung umbenennen. Anschließend die Hinweisbox entfernen und im Artikelbild den neuen Dateinamen eintragen (das könnte ich zur Not auch noch selber). So wärs perfekt. Lg Perry 16:54, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Kein Problem. Ich weiß wie es funktioniert http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Aber vor kurzem war die Datei noch gar nicht existent! Nun gut, ich verschiebe die Datei und danke für den Link http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184938/vereins/images/e/ee/Mx1.gif 501.legion 16:57, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Gern g'schen, du frecher Smiley-Klauer http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Wie wärs mal mit ein paar eigenen Smileys hier für das GTA-Wiki, anstatt im Vereins-Wiki zu mopsen? --Perry 17:03, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::: Die Smilies gabs mal zum Installieren in die Toolbar ^^ Ganz praktisch mit "Weiterleitung erstellen", "Kategorie erstellen" und ein paar Smilies http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Aber ich arbeite eigentlich nur manuell mit der Syntax, sonst verlernt man die noch http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legion 17:07, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Aufräumaktion:Hauptseite Das Aufräumen auf der Hauptseite wird sich etwas schwierig gestalten ... wenn du dich bitte nur persöhnlich darum kümmerst, dann kann ich den Schutz für eine kurze Zeit aufheben! :Warum? Traust du dir das nicht zu? ;) ICH kann einen schicken neuen Entwurf auch nicht einfach aus dem Ärmel schütteln. Sowas läßt sich jedoch gut vorbereiten, z.B. auf einer Profil-Unterseite, etwa so wie es Benutzer:Avatar vor ewigen Zeiten auch schon versucht hat. Dann kann man darüber abstimmen und bei Gefallen als neue Hauptseite übernehmen. --Perry 13:26, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Habe das früher im Nickelodeon Wiki auch so gemacht. ::Habe die Seite Benutzer:GTA SA FAN/mainpage angelegt und dort die neue Hauptseite entworfen. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 13:54, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Frage an dich: Hast DU Lust dazu, ein schickes neues Design zu entwickeln? --Perry 13:59, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Frage 501.Legion er kennt sich bestimmt besser aus als ich, wenn er schon in einer Programmierergruppe ist. ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:03, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok :) GS4L 18:14, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) RE: GTA Serie Komm mal runter... Mal abgesehen davon, daß dich soweit ich weiß niemand dazu gezwungen hat dir "Stunde um Stunde um die Ohren schlagen, um dieses olle Wiki mal wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen", hat auch niemand gesagt, daß du dir nix dabei gedach hast, oder? Fehler passieren nur leider jedem mal... Wie dem auch sei: dann erklär doch bitte mal dem kleinen dummen kerlchen hier, was ich an dieser Kategoriesierung nicht verstandene habe. Cougar 00:29, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Klick mal GANZ OBEN im Menü auf den Reiter Kategorien (ohne im Aufklappmenü runter zu scrollen), dann wirds dir vielleicht klarer. Alternativ kannst du auch Zaibatsu's Kommentar dazu nachlesen, da hat her er nämlich völlig recht. Außerdem befindet sich hier gerade vieles im Umbau, und wenn du dich beteiligen willst, herzlich gern! Solltest du nicht selber wissen, was man eventuell besser machen kann, warte einfach ab. Ich werde die Unterseiten der GTA Wiki:Aufräumaktion noch weiter ergänzen. Alternativ kann ich dir auch gerne eine Kopie von meinem To-do-Schmierzettel per email schicken ;) --Perry 00:44, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Unbedingt klarer wird's mir deswegen jetzt zwar nicht unbedingt... Soll mir recht sein, daß man in Zukunft nichtmehr auf die Kategorie GTA-Serie verlinkt, sondern auf die Seite (hab' ich soweit ich weiß auch immer so gemacht), aber warum wird die Seite dann zur Kategorie? Und mit der Kategorie: Kategorien "Dies ist die Oberkategorie aller Inhaltskategorien". Warum die Seite jetzt auf einmal zur Inhaltskategorie wird, versteh' ich jetzt auch nicht ganz... Wie dem auch sein, in letzter zeit blick ich sowieso immer weniger durch den Bürokratiejungel "GTA-Wiki" durch, also lassen wir's von mir aus so stehn. Vieleicht klärt sich ja noch was durch die Aufräumaktion. Das mit dem To-do-Schmierzettel ist zwar nett von dir, aber nicht unbedingt nötig. Ich guck ein-zwei mal am Tag auf die Seite(n) der Aufräumaktion und dann fällt mir eben was Konstruktives ein, oder nicht. Aber explizit mit dem Thema verfassen werd' ich mich jetzt nicht. Cougar 13:54, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :In neueren wikia-Wikis nennt sich diese Kategorie einfach Inhalt und ist quasi eine Art sortierter Index zu allen Inhaltsseiten (Artikeln). Leider lassen sich Kategorien nicht einfach umbenennen :( :Mal sehen, ob wir es schaffen, das Chaos soweit aufzuräumen, dass wir diese Kategorie später doch noch durch eine neue (mit einem passenderen Namen) ersetzen. Des weiteren hat wikia ja seit November wieder mal einiges verändert: Es gibt jetzt Related pages (Lies mehr) und Category galleries (Kategorie-Bildergalerien). Nun macht es dadurch noch mehr Sinn, wenigstens ein paar Leitartikel pro Kategorie aufzunehmen. :Zum Thema Bürokratie-Dschungel: Gerade DEN will keiner, und ICH schon gar nicht! Die Seite GTA Wiki:Aufräumaktion soll eigentlich nur eines sein: Eine zentrale Informations- und Hilfe-Seite für alle Benutzer, wenn es um Themen wie Aufräumen, Umbauen und Neugestalten usw. geht. Jeder ist eingeladen, mitzumachen und mit zu diskutieren, was die Zukunft des GTA-Wikis angeht. Gezwungen wird sowieso keiner, sich irgendwelche Bapperl auf seine Profilseite zu kleben oder eine Art Bearbeitungshistorie zu führen (was sowieso nicht meine Idee war). Mal sehen, was aus der ganzen Sache wird. --Perry 16:42, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: Zum Thema Aufräumer-Babel: Ja, das war meine Idee und diese fördert angeblich die Beteiligung und das Interesse fördern! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Ich habe ähnliche Ideen schon in anderen Wikis aufblühen sehen... :: Perry, könnten wir beim nächsten Mal das Projekt ausführlich mit dem Rest des Teams planen? Ich weiß, dass ich diese Aktion zu schnell gestartet habe http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Re:Warum Soll man dann alles auf einer Disku diskutieren? --> GS4L 21:54, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ja warum denn nicht? Das Ding heißt doch Diskussionsseite und nicht Hier kannst du mich was fragen, ich schick dir dann die Antwort per Post-Seite :D :Das machen doch die meisten so und ich antworte auch immer DORT, wo eine Diskussion ihren Anfang nimmt. Natürlich gibt es keine Verpflichtung dazu, aber es erleichtert das Lesen und Verstehen der Zusammenhänge doch erheblich, oder nicht? --Perry 22:08, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Ist ja auch viel einfacher, manchmal hat man kein Bock immer hin und her zu klicken. --> GS4L 22:16, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Eben, GENAU DESHALB ;) --Perry 22:21, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Sperre Ist meine Sperrung jetzt vorbei, ich weiß das nämlich nicht so genau. Das wiki hat sich ja schon wieder verändert. Du Perry hattest mir geschrieben das ich für drei tage gesperrt sei und so weit ich das weiß wäre die Ablauffrißt heute Morgen um 8.43Uhr gewesen.Antworte mir bitte schnell.GTA4 Meister 12:29, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, seit 9:43 Uhr. Du darfst wieder bearbeiten ;) --Perry 12:37, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, danke . Ich habe da noch eine Frage. Habt ihr das Aussehen des wikis irgendwie verändert, es ist plötzlich blau anstatt grün weiß.GTA4 Meister 13:17, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, und DU kannst auch Vorschläge machen, wenn du willst -> Forum:Neuer Look des GTA-Wikis :Bin gespannt :D --Perry 13:23, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Da fällt mir noch was ein, ich habe mal so ein bisschen in den Diskusionsseiten herum gestöbert und habe gelesen das ihr Vermutet das Steven000 sich jetzt als Shooter Master4 wieder eingeloggt hat. Als ich mal auf die Profilseite von Shooter master4 mal so umgesehen habe ist mir aufgefallen das ihr ihn gesperrt habt. Felix hatte in seine diskusionsseite geschrieben das er ihn gemeldet hat. Was hat er angestell?GTA4 Meister 20:13, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ganz einfach - wie die klassische Petze bin ich zu Perry gerannt und hab mich ausgeheult ;D Oder meintest du was Shooter Master gemacht hat? Der hat Diskussions - und Profilseiten verschandelt. Felix. 21:33, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Das mit den Diskussionsseiten meinte ich, wie lange habt ihr ihn gesperrt?GTA4 Meister 10:50, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wen? Shooter? Der hat 1 Woche Pause. Das kannst du aber auch alles selbst nachlesen. --Perry 00:01, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) manoman yo, adde mich mal bei einem messenger, wenn schon das bild geändert wird, dann stimmt auch die schrift darauf ab, die hauptseite ist nicht lesbar. mfg. Gta psp player Diskussion 20:15, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Hast DU schon mal ein komplettes, knapp 6 Jahre organisch gewachsenes Wiki von "Hell" (heller Hintergrund, dunkle Schrift) auf "Dunkel" (dunkler Hintergrund, helle Schrift) umgestellt? :Wenn ja, dann bin ich der erste, der dich dazu um Rat fragen wird. Versprochen! Perry 01:11, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Sooo ... Informativer wird die Hauptseite dadurch zwar nicht, aber egal... (Hättest es ja auch selber machen können) --Perry 02:14, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Perry, BITTE, mach diese beschissene Farbgebung rückgängig. Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten. Christoph 12:39, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Oha, Perry. Die eigene Diskussionsseite in ein dekoratives grau zu tauchen, sieht vieleicht mit dem sich in Bearbeitung befindenden neuen Look ganz fluffig aus, aber als Tipp am Rande: Ohne den gesamten Text zu markieren, kann ich persöhnlich nichts lesen... Cougar063 13:10, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Die Hauptseite sieht ja genauso aus. Christoph 13:59, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ??? Aaaaah okay... Problem erkannt!! Wenn ihr HIER und auf der Hauptseite gerade massive Probleme mit der Lesbarkeit habt, dann surft ihr z.Zt. sicher mit dem Monobook-Skin! Schaltet mal (temporär) um auf den "neuen" Wikia-Skin, dann sollte alles okay sein. Leider kann ich nicht an allen Baustellen gleichzeitig arbeiten :( Bitte habt noch etwas Geduld mit mir. Ich kümmer mich auch um den Monobook-Skin. Momentan geht es mir aber um den Default-Skin, also den Wikia-Skin. Und noch etwas: Vergesst bitte für die nächsten Tage einfach die Hauptseite (die kommmt im Anschluß dran). Jetzt geht es erst einmal um genau DIE Farben, die ihr z.B. auf der Seite Spezial:Letzte Änderungen seht (natürlich ist auch hier der Standard-Skin gemeint). Außerdem habe ich gerade feststellen müssen, dass es momentan auch noch SEHR davon abhängt, mit welchem Browser man surft! Ich optimiere meinen "Entwurf" mit dem Firefox. Mit Opera und IE sehen die Seiten leider noch ganz anders aus. Kommt aber alles noch, ich bin dran... Wenn ihr meinen derzeitigen Entwurf mal in "voller Schönheit" betrachten wollt, dann benutzt bitte den Firefox UND den neuen Standard-Skin. Lg --Perry 15:28, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Vllt mal eine Rückmeldung: Mit "Chrome" und dem Oasis-Skin sieht das Wiki ganz gut aus ;) 501.legionDisku To-Do 15:34, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hilfe! Hallo Perry, ich benötige dringend Hilfe und da dachte ich, du könntest mir diese vielleicht entgegen bringen: Ich möchte für unser Red-Dead-Redemption-Wiki eine Box erstellen, in welche die ganzen Babelvorlagen dann kommen würden, so wie es auf meiner Benutzerseite bei der Wikipedia rechts zu sehen ist. Meine Frage jetzt: Wie kann ich eine solche Box erstellen? In der Wikipedia finde ich dazu nichts für Laien wie mich. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 20:59, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Du kannst gerne den Kasten dieses Wikis verwenden: Kasten inkl. Babeln. In dieser Vorlage wird der Kasten definiert. 501.legionDisku To-Do 21:03, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke, aber kurz bevor du mir dieses Angebot gemacht hast, habe ich doch noch was gefunden. :D Ziani15 Diskussion 21:26, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Das Original gibts hier -> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vorlage:Babel Allerdings gehört diese Vorlage nicht zu den "pflegeleichten", weil sie etliche weitere Vorlagen einbindet. Brauchst du noch meine Hilfe, oder ist das Thema jetzt erledigt? --Perry 22:51, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nachrichtenbox Perry, hast du irgendeine Möglichkeit, die Farbe des Du-hast-neue-Nachrichten-Kastens zu ändern? Man sieht ihn nur auf den zweiten Blick, und das auch nur, wenn man explizit danach sucht. Es ist einfach ungünstig, dass er die selbe Farbe hat wie der Hintergrund; das Grün, das er vor der Designänderung hatte, fiel wesentlich mehr ins Auge. Kannst du irgendetwas daran ändern? Christoph 22:04, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Eine Möglichkeit gibt es, aber wie weiß ich spontan auch nicht...im Kirby Wiki hat MtaÄ den Text und die Farben geändert. 501.legionDisku To-Do 22:24, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Klar doch, ich gucks mir an. Und schön, dass du jetzt auch zum neuen Skin gewechselt hast.. ich meine, so von den ästhetischen Seite betrachtet :P --Perry 22:27, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC)